


Bifrost

by xt1me



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Gen, Team, Team names are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer break the gang get a chance to show the world what a team of superheroes can really do. But first; they’re going to need a name…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bifrost

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Warren exclaimed to the world in general. “Because we wouldn’t stop bugging you ‘till you agreed to come.” Zach answered the mostly rhetorical question.

 

The entire gang was going to the summer market. It wasn’t actually called the summer market but since the people in charge changed the name each year that’s what most people referred to it as.

It had stalls for pretty much everything; plants, books, fortune telling, rocks, clothes, massage, pretty much everything you could think of and more. It had been originally planed to resemble a fairy tale bazaar but what it mostly resembled was a mess. They closed down at least two streets for it every year.

 

The gang was passing a place selling clothes that could only be described as Cheap, both in quality and price, when a stall suddenly flew overhead. Ducking into the clothes booth as the owner ran screaming they saw what was causing the disturbance.

There was an over muscled man, dressed in a leopard skin tunic and boots like a traditional Strongman from a circus, tossing about random things. Next to him was a man dressed in dark blue spandex with pale blue rings all over his costume. He seemed to be herding people together to act as hostages. A small bit away were the last two causing the disturbance, terrorising a stall owner. The woman was dressed in the scantily clad style of femme fatales everywhere while the older man was dressed like a Victorian gentleman complete with top hat and cane.

 

“Ethan, do you recognises these guys?” Will asked.

“Well the man tossing everything around is called ‘StrongMan’ he has super strength, the one in blue is ‘Ringster’ he can make energy rings and I think the women is ‘Force Wall’ with the power of force fields. The three of them are basically thugs-for-hire. The last man looks familiar but I can’t remember who he is.”

“Don’t worry about it, you remembered more than us.” Magenta reassured him.

“Wait,” Layla said suddenly, “we can’t go out there.”

“What!” Will looked shocked.

“We don’t have a disguise. Rule one: _never reveal your secret identity_ remember.”

“I’m on it” Zack dashed over to one of tables of clothes, grabbed some, left some money on the counter and went back to the gang.

“ _What_ is _that_?” Warren said looking at the jumble of hats and scarves.

“Sorry, they didn’t have any thing in black.”

Magenta grabbed the purple cap and scarf as Zack put on the yellow ones. “Just great, we’re the rainbow squad.”

“These must be the lamest disguises ever.” Said Warren as he took the red ones.

“It could be worse,” Will said adjusting a blue cap, “they could be paper bags.”

“That _is_ the traditional last minute disguise.” Ethan agreed wrapping an orange scarf around his lower face.

Layla was just about to add her two cents as she tucked her hair in the green cap when they where interrupted by a scream from one of the hostages.

 

“Right” Will’s voice was slightly muffled by the scarf, “hero rules are first: protected the hostages, then: stop the villains.”

“Will and I can take a hit so we can be distractions” Warren suggested.

“Just remember, no names.” Layla added.

 

Ringster was enjoying himself. He and the others had been hired to cause some chaos and keep things clear for the boss. It was his favourite kind of job, nothing complicated and he was allowed to have fun.

He was leaning over a terrified woman he had caught in one of his rings when something hit him, knocking him to the ground.

He looked up. It was some kid in a ridicules orange cap and scarf holding a stick. The woman he had captured was freed when he had lost concentration and was being led away by another kid in yellow, He could see two girls in green and purple guiding the hostages away. He scrambled up in time to see StrongMan being hit by a kid in blue, a flying kid in blue, and another kid in red was firing fireballs at Force Wall. %*&$! Super heroes!

Dodging another awkward swing from the orange kid he quickly wrapped him in a ring. “Everyone back off or I’ll squeeze this kid ‘till his head pops off!”

“I don’t think so.” Said his new hostage and then he melted. He %*&$ing _melted_! His shock allowed the yellow kid to push him into an over turned cart that had been selling plants. Three seconds later he was trussed up in vines, unable to move.

 

“Guys,” Ethan shouted as Layla captured Ringster and Will managed to tie up StrongMan with a lamppost. “Force Wall can only do one force field at a time.”

Thankfully they seemed to realise what he was trying to say. Warren started firing hotter and larger flames at the force field faster and faster, while Will flew around to try and get at them from the opposite direction. Unfortunately the man in the top hat was ready for him.

 

“No!” He shouted, a bolt of energy shooting from the end of his cane and Will was suddenly paralysed mid-flight. “I had every thing planed. _Everything_! All the heroes are busy, the police are too far away, there should be no one to stop me! _I will not be defeated_!”

There was a thud from behind the ranting man and a fireball hit his cane and destroyed it. Before the man could do more then gape Will lifted him up into the air. “Don’t let him touch his pendent!” Ethan shouted suddenly. Not hesitating for a moment Will grabbed the necklace off his neck and tossed him to the ground. He landed next to StrongMan and tied up the mastermind next to him. Layla was helping tie up Force Wall who Magenta had snuck up from behind in guinea-pig form.

“I recognise him now” Ethan said as they dragged the four evildoers together for the police who they could hear coming from the distance. “He’s called Magus, his pendent is a teleporter which is how he continually avoids capture.”

 

“What the hell was he after in the first place?” Warren asked as policemen started to approach to bring the captives to jail. “I think that Magus guy was ranting about getting power from a meteorite.” Layla offered. They looked over at the trashed display table and the scattered rocks. “Why didn’t those idiots just buy the thing?” The Magus looked at Warren and opened his mouth speak but no sound came out as he gaped like a fish. After that it was just a matter of waiting of the police to arrive and slap power inhibiters on the villains. Will and Layla helped them untangle the criminals from the lamppost and plants.

 

“So we won.” Zach exclaimed “Whoo hoo! Undefeated champions.”

“We only foiled two plots” Magenta pointed out.

There was a flash and they turned in time to see a guy with a camera before they were almost blinded by another flash.

A reporter seemed to suddenly appear. “Are you the newest super heroes in Maxville, are you a team, what’s your name?” Will, the nearest to the reporter, panicked. All he could think of was the Rainbow Squad and he was _not_ using that. “Er..” “Bifrost!” Will looked at Ethan gratefully. “I think it’s time to go” Warren murmured. Layla nodded and suddenly the air was filled with petals. The newly named Bifrost turned and fled.

 

Later on, after they had dumped they’re ‘costumes’ and met up in Will’s house, Layla turned to Ethan. “Why ‘Bifrost’?”

“I panicked. All I could think of was ‘Rainbow’ so I just gave the name of a rainbow from Norse mythology.”

“So we’re still called the rainbow squad just in a different language?” Warren asked.

“Well at least it sounds cooler.” Was Zach optimistic response, “besides how many people are going to know what it means?”

Magenta snorted, “Still sounds lame.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jan 18, 2008


End file.
